Pity Party
by Knutforyourthoughts
Summary: When your fiancé breaks off an engagement and you have a boring job, it calls for a pity party. With ice cream. And that is exactly what Rose did; until Scorpius Malfoy walked in, ordered himself a bowl of Salted Caramel Blondie and sat next to her. Rated T because I'm paranoid, R&R! Also, expect a fair amount of fluff.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling. Any character or place you recognise, I don't own.**

* * *

><p>It was difficult to explain why Rose Weasley was sitting in Florean Fortescue's Ice cream Parlour, throwing herself a pity party with ice cream. It was an understatement to say that she was having a less than ideal day; she had a dull job in the Ministry's Administrative Registration Department and a fiancée who had broken off an engagement, then kicked her out of <em>their<em> apartment(even though said failed engagement wasn't even her fault). Completely embarrassed, she took refuge in the ice cream parlour, which did absolutely nothing to solve her problems other than grant her temporary bliss and a few added calories. Judging by the empty bowls sitting on her table, she was aiming for a more permanent kind of bliss.

Consumed in her pity party, the last thing she expected was to have Scorpius Malfoy walk right in to ice cream parlour and order himself a bowl of Salted Caramel Blondie. And if it was possible, she was even more surprised when he walked over and sat in the seat beside hers.

"Is this a bad time?" He said, looking at her tear stained, dishevelled appearance.

"No, it's fine. Can't get worse than this, can it?" She joked weakly, gesturing to her questionable look. She was rocking a combination of bed hair and yesterday's uninspired clothes. He laughed good naturedly and in return she gave him a small smile.

"So, why is the great Rose Weasley sitting here and devouring bowls of ice cream?" Rose laughed.

"Trust me, it would be firewhisky, but I can't risk a hangover. Losing a fiancé and a job within a few days is more than a person can take," she said, sighing sadly.

"Ah, problems with the fiancé?" Scorpius asked and Rose snorted. "More like the fiancé has honesty problems. He cheated and had the nerve to kick _me _out. Stupid true love," Rose said glumly, while Scorpius nodded understandingly. He was a rather good listener despite the stereotypical Malfoy traits. Rose should have known, after all, they had been friends once.

"Partners do that, they cheat. Somehow I always end up paying their rent afterwards," Scorpius said, sighing and Rose looked at him, puzzled.

"Who cheated on you?"

He laughed. "Electra Whitby." Rose continued to stare at him, dumbfounded.

"You dated _her_?" Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Not like you were a good judge of character either. It was all over the news; rising pop star dumped by Scorpius Malfoy. She made it look like she was the victim."

"Always thought she was no good," Rose remarked and Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"How could you possibly know?"

"At Hogwarts she was always, ah, no offense, kind of a slag."

"A slag?" Rose rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Of course you wouldn't notice; men are oblivious, especially if there's a cute blonde around," Rose said, smirking.

"What, like me?" Scorpius said, signalling to his platinum blonde hair. It was remarkable anyone had hair that blonde without dyeing it. She'd never told him though; his ego really didn't need the boost.

"I am not dignifying that with a response." Scorpius laughed and finished the last of his ice cream.

"So, who was the fiancé anyway?" Scorpius asked.

"Theodore bloody Snell," Rose replied bitterly.

"Oh," Scorpius said. That's what she liked about him, he didn't ask too many questions, he didn't judge people. Had she told anyone else, they'd be all over the fact Theodore was a Chaser for the Quidditch team Puddlemere United. In fact, people were that frenzied once, when they had first began dating. Now, Rose imagined, she would find a few nasty articles about her in _Witch Weekly, _written by journalists who were Theodore fanatics. She expected it would be nothing short of bloodthirsty; after all, she had 'broken' their Theo's 'vulnerable heart'. Then would come the howlers, Rose would have to make sure Theo's fan's owls wouldn't reach her for at least a good few months.

"Didn't you read it in the papers? I'm told the _Daily Prophet _did a nice two page article about us," Rose said, laughing a little. Scorpius shook his head.

"I cancelled my subscription last month," he said. "I didn't want to read the stuff about Electra,"

"Yeah, can't wait until the relatives hear about the break up. Hell, they'll probably take his side at least half of the women in my family are obsessed with him," Rose said, rolling her eyes. "Bloody quidditch player, they'd like him less if he wasn't so fit."

"What is it with women and fit quidditch players?" Scorpius wondered. "Blonde aurors are just as good."

"You're an auror?" Rose asked, surprised. She hadn't talked to Scorpius in a long time and Albus never mentioned him.

"Yeah, I'm partners with your cousin. Didn't he tell you?" Rose shook her head, guiltily. She had been the reason their trio consisting of Rose, Scorpius and Albus, had fallen apart.

"Oh, that was just after the fight, sorry," he said and Rose shook her head.

"Don't apologise, I was being a cow. It's all my fault,"

"No, it's not, Rose. It was my fault too, I guess we messed up," Scorpius said, running a hand through his hair.

"We didn't mess up, we just never gave it a shot," Rose said quietly. It was true, really. Everyone had expected it to happen, Rose and Scorpius, ever since they had met on the train. Even James and Fred were prepared for it, although they were never really fond of Scorpius and were accustomed to frequently playing pranks on him. Rose herself could admit that she once had a crush on him, which probably had evolved into something bigger over time. The saddest thing was that neither of them noticed at the time, they were both clueless to their obvious mutual attraction. That was why they'd fought really; they'd both disapproved of each other's significant others, despite not even knowing who they were.

"Maybe if we weren't both dating other people at the time," Scorpius said, sighing.

"Yeah, Theo was great, but," Rose paused, looking into his eyes. "But he wasn't you," Scorpius tilted his head in confusion.

"Look, you were kind of special to me, the minute we met on the train through the end of Hogwarts. I didn't realise before, but it was always Scorpius and Rose for me. I mean, you smuggled cake from the kitchens for me when I was on my period!" Scorpius chuckled. Then, they were both silent, the kind of contented silence that you spent trying to memorise every little detail of a loved one.

"I've got to go, Albus will throw a tantrum if I'm not back soon; we're supposed to work on a case together. I think a bucket of ice cream will shut him up, don't you?" Scorpius said abruptly, standing up and turning away to leave.

"Butter beer," Rose blurted.

"What?"

"A's favourite ice cream flavour." Rose explained standing up.

"Well thank you for saving one blonde auror's life," Scorpius grinned, his hand outstretched. They shook hands and smiled at each other. They stood together for a minute, just Rose and Scorpius. Together, as they should be. So really, it was no surprise to the worker behind the counter when Scorpius kissed her, gently, like he should have all those years ago. Rose looked at him happily, beams of newfound hope radiating off her.

"I miss you Rose, honestly I do."

"I miss you too, Scorpius."

So let's never grow apart over our respective ex's, hmmm?"

"Agreed," Rose said, kissing his cheek.

"But let's take it slow, okay?"

"I know you're still hurting, I get it, but I'll be here for you. Always," Scorpius said firmly.

"Thanks," Rose said, smiling.

Okay, now I really have to go, but I'll see you around soon Rosie" Rose glared at the nickname before hugging Scorpius. Her cousin James had given it to her when she was younger and sadly it had stuck fast. Scorpius laughed and kissed her forehead before apparating back to his apartment, a bucket of Butter beer ice cream in his hand.

Rose sighed, still tasting Salted Caramel Blondie on her lips. She missed him and their little group with Albus. They had been the best of friends once, but when they grew up, things got messy and Rose had ran away like a coward. Now, she wished she hadn't; maybe then she wouldn't have spent hours eating pint after pint of ice cream and hurting over a failed relationship. Still, thanks to some miracle, Rose and Scorpius found their way back to each other. They'd even spent a good two hours together and ended it with a kiss that should have happened a long time ago. And even though the ice cream parlour was about to close, Rose couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! I'll love you forever if you review. I'm new, so constructive criticism and feedback is appreciated, but don't be too hard on me. 3<strong>


End file.
